Roonmate
by Gabbap
Summary: Lo que un poco de lluvia puede lograr ocasionar... Otro fic para el evento del mes Ryosaku!


Buenas! Llego de nuevo aquí para continuar con mi pequeño aporte del mes Ryosaku y asi poder darle vida y magia a ese evento que realmente ha estado muy bueno.

Mejor tarde que nunca

Que disfruten...

Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece

Roonmate

Tormentas de mierda

Adoraba la lluvia, era algo que desde pequeña siempre había apreciado de la madre naturaleza, incluso si se trataba de una lluvia fuerte y escandalosa. Pero había algo que realmente no podía soportar, no lo procesaba y había concluido que se quedaría reacia a aceptarlo: las putas tormentas.

Desde los relámpagos que aparecían inesperadamente en modo flash iluminando todo el cielo que la atemorizaban, ¡Maldición como los odiaba! Hasta los ensordecedores truenos, donde parecía que el cielo se fuera a caer de un segundo a otro, como si hubiera una guerra en el cielo y bombas explotaran. También los odiaba, sonidos fuertes, graves y sonoros ¿Cómo es que el cielo podía generar semejante sonido? Tan maquiavélico, tan satánico.

¡Joder!

Otro de esos sonó y ella se enterró en su cama cubriéndose completamente, con la luz que le otorgaba su móvil había podido iluminar el lugar por momentos. Aquella tormenta había ocasionado un corto en la electricidad del edificio y ahora se encontraba completamente a oscuras en esas horas de la noche, con una vela en la mesa junto a su cama para no soportar tanta oscuridad.

Y finalmente, se encontraba sola. Sola en un décimo piso de un edificio y sin luz… Era allí donde su rabia resentía en su compañero de habitación

Su departamento era moderado, dos habitaciones con baños cada una, una pequeña cocina, una sala y frente a ella un comedor, aunque éste nunca se utilizaba, ni ella ni su compañero almorzaban o cenaban juntos, sus horarios no coincidían y cada uno vivía su día a día individualmente.

Por no decir que ninguno se había propuesto la iniciativa de fomentar una cena o un almuerzo los dos juntos. Maldijo de nuevo a su compañero

Él era…particular. No porque fuera Ryoma Echizen el príncipe del tenis, ni el universitario Ryoma Echizen estudiante de una universidad privilegiada, ni Ryoma Echizen el rompecorazones, el corazón de hielo y demás. Lo que le daba la verdadera autonomía a Ryoma no era su fama, sino su personalidad. Había descubierto muchas facetas del ambarino que nunca pensaba que descubriría, por ejemplo su organización ocasional, no se refería a "ordenar su habitación" sino al momento de administrar su tiempo, sus labores y sus estudios. Era increíblemente administrado y aquello la había sorprendido demasiado.

Además de crear más admiración hacia él por parte de ella.

Sinceramente, Ryoma tenía gran relevancia en su vida no por ser su compañero de cuarto…sino por el sentimiento que ella había formado hacia él, albergándolo en lo más profundo de su corazón y mimándolo. Realmente, le gustaba Echizen.

Excepto en aquellos momentos. Cuando pensaba que llegaría cualquier cosa a matarla. Si, así de psicópata se volvía cuando se trataba de truenos y es que además de aborrecerlos y odiarlos, les tenía una fobia que no se consideraba normal en el mundo en el que vivía, sus amigos y más allegados lo sabían, ella era otra cuando escuchaba los truenos.

Pero en ese momento no estaba nadie para verla y por ello odiaba a Ryoma, el odio era un sentimiento demasiado arrebatador para sentirlo por alguien que no le tenía mucha importancia, ella lo sabía, Ryoma llevaba a quien fuera a su habitación a hacer lo que él quería y para ella era evidente que aquel chico nunca la tomaría en cuenta.

Aquello la deprimía y hasta cierto punto la llenaba de rabia, en esos momentos él debería estar allí con ella al menos por educación, él sabía de los temores que ella sufría. Sin embargo, decidió largarse a alguna fiesta cercana, seguramente para buscar algo o a alguien que le ocasionara algún beneficio, porque así era él. Siempre y cuando lo que hacía le diera beneficios todo estaba bien para él.

Por eso lo odiaba y lo amaba. Era confuso, sentía rabia hacia sí misma por haberse dejado llevar por aquel increíble sentimiento y ahora quedar atrapada en él para siempre, frecuentemente dependiendo de él. Lo detestaba.

Los relámpagos y los truenos continuaban, ella sacaba la cabeza de su escondite de tela para poder confirmar si el perímetro seguía igual. Sus niveles de miedo aumentaron cuando escuchó un extraño ruido proviniendo de la sala de estar y luego escuchó unas llaves, la curiosidad remplazó por completo aquel temor y sintió una nueva esperanza.

¿Había llegado?

Se levantó y enrollada con sus sábanas abrió la puerta de su habitación y con su teléfono iluminó la sala. Comenzó a sentir sospechas, aún era temprano y Ryoma no podría volver de una fiesta a esas horas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y cucarachas en el estómago, no eran mariposas, las mariposas reflejaban la felicidad que le expresaba su cuerpo interiormente y las cucarachas eran todo lo contrario, eran el estado total de nerviosismo.

Toda su algarabía terminó al verlo entrar por la puerta. ¡SI!, era allí donde apreciaba un compañero, no importa quien fuera con tal de acompañarla en esos momentos tan duros cuando ella necesitaba una ayuda…

— Ryuzaki –La voz cansada de Ryoma la alteró y se encaminó rápidamente hacia él. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó su estado, estaba totalmente sonrosado, los ojos vidriosos y apagados, su respiración jadeante y por último su temperatura.

— ¿Q-q… -Tocó a Ryoma y se encontró un cuerpo ardiendo, más un cabello empapado que goteaba por el piso y una ropa igual de empapada de agua de lluvia. Lo supo enseguida, tenía fiebre.

— Tenía que llegar rápido –Lo miró extrañada, Ryoma casi nunca le dedicaba palabras y de pronto había entablado conversación con ella. Su fiebre era alarmante – no quería que te asustaras más –

— Ryoma…–Sintió una alegría inmensa cuando escuchó aquello y realmente agradeció que el chico tuviera fiebre – hay que intentar bajarte esa fiebre – su "yo" moral la impulsó a hacer lo mejor por Ryoma ahora que se encontraba en esa situación.

Se dirigió a su baño para poder preparar una buena ducha que le estabilizara la temperatura y para que el chico pudiera sentirse mejor, todo esto con él detrás de ella iluminándola, con aquellos ojos apagados y caminando de un lado a otro, tambaleándose algunas veces. Ella sonrió y luego lo miró preocupada, no estaba nada bien.

Terminó de preparar la ducha e iba a proseguir a dejarle aquel baño a él, pero se lo encontró en la facha más natural que le pudo dar la naturaleza y gritó por lo bajo.

— Ryoma, estás desnudo –Sintió como todo su cuerpo hervía, sobretodo sus mejillas y sus orejas, la poca iluminación que tenían hacía que ella pudiera contemplar el cuerpo moldeado del ambarino. ¡No podía ver un cuerpo así a los 20 años! ¡Moriría! –Y-yo… -

Un estruendo la interrumpió y ella brincó, en cambio Echizen ni se inmutó. Seguía mirándola de la misma manera que cuando llegó, una mirada enferma y somnolienta. Ella volviendo a su estado atemorizador se volteó y le ordenó al ambarino que se diera una ducha rápida mientras ella iluminaba la habitación.

— Ryuzaki yo puedo hacerlo solo –Dijo de repente – solo quería que me ayudaras a desnudarme, sigue siendo uno de mis sueños –sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración se agitó, él era demasiado peligroso en ese estado.

Increíblemente logró ducharse sin problemas y hasta vestirse sin volver a proporcionarle aquella vista a ella. Para luego encaminarlo hasta la sala para prepararle un té.

— No tienes tanto miedo ¿cierto? –Le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Tú me tienes distraída –Respondió y luego él sonrió irónico.

— Ryuzaki yo siempre te distraigo, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos –Ella lo miró con ambos ojos bien abiertos. ¿Aquello realmente le estaba pasando? – Así como verte dormir, tocar tu cabello y comer cualquier cosa preparada por ti –

Su rostro se tornó rojo y ella sonrió estúpidamente, la estaba sorprendiendo con todo lo que decía pero aquello debía parar. Decidió facilitarle una pastilla adecuada para su situación. La idea era curar a Ryoma lo más pronto posible ya que por más que le gustaba que aquel hombre le dijera aquel tipo de cosas, no podía vivir con un Ryoma enfermo.

Los minutos pasaron, él bebía su té de manera lenta y ella temblaba a cada estruendo que escuchaba. Le sorprendía el tiempo que estaba durando esa tormenta aquella noche, un brazo pasó por su cuello y sintió la piel tibia de Ryoma en todo su pecho. El ambarino se encontraba abrazándola.

— Ryuzaki, acompáñame a dormir -

Su estado de shock subía gradualmente a cada cosa que le decía el ambarino. Realmente, ¿Qué habría tomado y cuanto se habría mojado para terminar así?

— Ryuzaki tengo mucho sueño, me mojé por ti, por mi preocupación inesperada y mi culpa al dejarte sola. No quiero hacer más eso, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo –El aliento de Ryoma golpeaba contra su cuello mientras ella aguantaba la respiración de la sorpresa – Me gustas mucho Ryuzaki –

Ella se alejó de un empujón del chico, presa de la ansiedad, preocupación y sorpresa. Por supuesto que aquellas palabras la llenaban de dicha, sin embargo, el Ryoma que tenía frente a ella no era el real, era un Ryoma enfermo y ella no sabía a cual de los dos creerle. Decidió tenderle una trampa y le ofreció que se acostaran ambos en su cama para así poder descansar. No contó con que el chico apenas ella lo decía él ya estaba llegando a su cuarto para acomodarse entre las almohadas, a ella se le agitó la respiración y lo miró enternecida.

Si bien aquel no era el Ryoma que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, esa nueva faceta que conocía era tierna y muy bonita, sin embargo ella seguiría amando a su príncipe corazón de hielo, el cual quizás el día siguiente no recordará nada y la situación seguiría igual entre ellos, pero lo prefería así.

Por eso aprovecharía esa noche, esa noche para poder ser consentida y consentir a su compañero.

Su noche de suerte.


End file.
